When a Raven Loved a Dove
by Guilty.Vanity
Summary: In the dark of the night a raven and a dove escape from the world and it's surroundings...


**Disclaimer**: Naruto Copyright ©2003 Kishimoto Masashi, Scott / Shueisha - TV Tokyo - Pierrot Any content of said program are under copyright, and included for entertainment purposes only. Under contrast, all originally made content (characters, countries, etc.) are under copyright of the writer and his circle company, Millenium Pen Studios.

**Pairing**: Uchiha Sasuke/ Hyuuga Hinata

**Chapter Song**: D.L.N _ (_from the Gazette)

**Author Note**: Yes, it one of those nights. A night were it's too quiet in the house and my mind is racing with too many thoughts. Which has led me to right this fan fiction...enjoy. It's completely random and may be hard to understand and I'm sorry for that. I'm running on about two hours of sleep.. This is a one-shot...I may continue it if requested.

_**When a Raven Loved a Dove.**_

Her moan was soft and pure, as he softly let his index finger brush under her breast. He loved to tease her like this, to make her moan and beg for him to give her what she needed. While he knew she grew annoyed with his play fullness, he would still continue until she said the words to make him stop. Words that drove him crazy and sent jolts of pleasure to his groin from the sound of them.

His lips brushed here and there, as he allowed his large hand to roam over her stomach. Barely letting their skin meet, only to stop to let his fingers play over the small patch of curls she let stay on the area between her legs. He felt her body shiver, once, twice..every time he nibbled softly at her pulse. He wanted more, he had to hear her soft whimpers in his ears before he took her.

_I knew it from the beginning. So I'm not sad._

_Little by little, little by little, it's as counting numbers._

_The colours of dying plants get blurred, I don't find out the end of season._

Moving his head up, his lips brushed her chin before his mouth took hers in a passionate kiss, as he sent his finger into the heat of her core. She gasped loudly into the kiss only to have him stifle it with his mouth. He pushed and twisted his finger in a slow and lazy fashion, that caused her to claw and rake at the flesh on his back; leaving small thin lines of red heated whelps. He let out a soft chuckle into her mouth before he added a third finger to her torture.

"Be patient my love..."

This time she hissed softly and bit gently upon his lower lip, starting to get caught up in the act of their play. She was growing tired of him and his laziness. Yet, she knew she would never say anything until it became too much for her. She truly did love when he took control and made her take the torture he ever so loved to give her. But, for some reason she knew tonight they wouldn't have as much time...

_The day, which traces footsteps, reads the day, which listens to footprints._

_It is common that I cannot change tomorrow if I don't have any wishes._

_I follow the sound of dying plants. And I feel the end of season._

_When the flowers are blooming, what will be left on my hand?_

She pulled her lips from his, pooling opal eyes meeting molten onyx. His eyes, they were such a beauty to this would, she could fall into them for an eternity.

Only if they had that long.

He stared down into the large orbitals of the woman underneath him. Eyes of the moon, eyes of the one who had his heart. He never knew when he had fallen in love with her. Could it have been the day she found him blooded and weeping like a baby after he killed his elder brother? Or had he always been the raven in love with the dove? Her hand touched his cheek were she gently let her finger play over his skin. The gesture brought a soft smile to his lips; bringing light to his cold features.

"I belong to you Sasuke. Please take me..." she spoke in a soft voice, so low that he could barely hear her.

But he knew what she was saying to him, those were the words that drove him mad with passion for her. She gave all of herself to him..even parts that couldn't be given on a normal means. She gave him everything, from her soul to her mind and body. he had everything that was Hyuuga Hinata...

_The moon closes the curtain. But the sun shines on me._

_I knew it from the beginning. So I'm not sad._

_Even if I wake up and the night doesn't end. And even if there are no shiny stars there._

_Even if the all lights in the town vanish..._

"As you wish.." the words came from him deep and husky as he turned her over onto her stomach. He kissed the mid of her back before he straightened himself and positioned himself behind her. He pulled her lower half to him as he entered her with a strong thrust. A smirk playing over his lips at hearing her yelp from the sudden intrusion. He didn't waste time as he pulled her body to his chest, one arm wrapped around her waist while his other hand gripped firmly in her hair. Pulling her head back gently he ravished her mouth with his. He was dominate while she was submissive. She would scream till her throat was ragged and sore; and she would always hear him chuckle deep in her ear from the pleasure of her screams.

She tasted so sweet to him, he was addicted to her and she him. Panting into his mouth her fingers gripped onto the arm holding her, her nails leaving tiny crescents of blood that shimmered under the moon light. He smiled against her lips, loving how her fragile frame would meet him thrust for thrust. Sasuke pulled from her body only to turn her over, laying her back gently onto the grass beneath them. The moon kissed their skin softly as stars began to danced and twinkled in the sky.

_I saw enough of the happy face of the one I should protect and the end of the one I loved._

_So I am satisfied with it._

_Song of the sheep in dark long night _


End file.
